The Trouble With Love Is
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: One shot song fic to Kelly Clarkson's The Trouble With Love is. Ginny tells Harry what love is like after he asks her. ThIs Is CoMpLeTe!


_This is a short one shot song fic that I thought of last night._

**A/N**

**Disclaimer -** _I only own the plot. Harry, Ginny and Ron belong to JK Rowling and the song The Trouble With Love Is belongs to Kelly Clarkson._

**Summary –** _Ginny tells Harry what love is like after he asks her.

* * *

_

The Trouble With Love Is.

Twenty two year old Ginny Weasley gazed at her ex boyfriend Harry from afar.

They had gone out with each other when they were in school together aged fifteen and sixteen years old.

She had been gazing at him for around thirty minutes now all the while not being able to pluck up the courage to go and join him.

_Love can be a many splendid thing,_

_Can't deny the joy it brings,_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings,_

_Dreams for sale and fairytales,_

_It'll make you hear a symphony,_

_And you just want the world to see,_

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

_It'll fool ya everytime,_

Finally after a further ten minutes, Ginny took a deep breath and walked over to where Harry was sat.

"Hey Harry. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry looked up at Ginny and gestured to the grass.

She sat down next to Harry and together they sat in silence just looking at the still water of the pond.

It got so awkward that Harry started to pull clumps of grass out of the ground and roll it into a ball.

When Harry started this, Ginny found a patch of daisies and started to make a daisy chain.

All through this activity they both kept stealing sideward glances at each other.

_The trouble with love is,_

_It can tear you up inside,_

_Make your heart believe a lie,_

_It's stronger than your pride,_

_The trouble with love is,_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall,_

_And you can't refuse the call,_

_See you've got no say at all,_

After what seemed like forever, Harry dropped the clump of grass that he was holding and sighed.

"Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him and said, "yes Harry?"

"Have you erm, ever been in love?" he asked whilst blushing.

Ginny looked back down at the half finished daisy chain in her hands and continued to make it while she answered.

"Yes I have but it was quite a while ago."

"What happened?"

"I loved him but he didn't love me so we finished it," she told him.

"Oh," Harry replied.

_Now I was once a fool it's true,_

_I played the game by all the rules,_

_But now my world's a deeper blue,_

_I'm sadder but I'm wiser too,_

_I swore I'd never love again,_

_I swore my heart would never mend,_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain,_

_But then I hear it call my name,_

"Was that it? You broke up?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"No. We broke up and I felt rather crappy. I wondered what was wrong with me because all of my relationships have failed. I had a broken heart that felt like it would never mend so I told myself not to fall for anyone again," Ginny explained still making the daisy chain.

Harry nodded and pulled another clump of grass out of the ground.

_The trouble with love is,_

_It can tear you up inside,_

_Make your heart believe a lie,_

_It's stronger than your pride,_

_The trouble with love is,_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall,_

_And you can't refuse the call,_

_See you've got no say at all,_

"Why is love so troublesome?"

"Because nothing is simple Harry. Why do you ask that?"

"Oh you don't want to hear my problems," Harry replied glumly.

"Harry you can tell me anything and you know that you can. Don't be so silly."

"Okay. I like this girl. Well I love her actually but I don't know if she likes me," Harry said feeling rather depressed.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. You could ask the girl to go out to dinner with you I suppose and then take it from there. What's she like?"

"She's wonderful. She's so gorgeous as well and as for her personality. Well it's amazing."

Ginny suddenly felt as though all of her hopes had been dashed by Harry's troubles with love.

_Everytime I turn around,_

_I think I've got it all figured out,_

_My heart keeps on calling and I keep on falling,_

_Over and over again,_

_This sad story always ends the same,_

_Me standing in the pouring rain,_

_It seems no matter what I do,_

_It tears my heart in two,_

"So you really like her then?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do I know her?"

He nodded again and looked at her.

"Oh," Ginny said disappointedly as she ran through all of the pretty girls that she knew in her head.

"You don't get it do you?" Harry asked.

"Get what?" Ginny asked.

"This."

Suddenly Harry kissed her and she dropped the daisy chain that she was holding as she melted into the kiss.

As Harry pulled away he smiled at her.

"Do you get it now?" he asked her.

"I do."

"It's been you Ginny all of this time. Ever since we broke up I've wanted you back."

_The trouble with love is,_

_It can tear you up inside,_

_Make your heart believe a lie,_

_It's stronger than your pride,_

_It's in your heart,_

_It's in your soul,_

_You're losing your control,_

_See you've got no say at all,_

"So what do you say?" Harry asked grinning.

Ginny grinned then said, "the trouble with love is that you keep falling over and over again even if it is with the same guy."

Harry grinned back at her then kissed her again before they huddled together to watch the sunset.

* * *

_Please read and review even if you hated it!_


End file.
